Deal
by Sweetandsnarky89
Summary: Sebastian and Kurt make a deal that helps them both. But how long will it stay as just a deal? Spoilers up to 6x05. Now multi-chaptered.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Deal

Summary: Sebastian and Kurt make a deal that benefits them both.

Rating: T

Sebastian was barely through the door of Scandals when he spotted Kurt and Blaine. He'd seen on Blaine's Facebook that the two of them had broken up, but he didn't have to wait too long to figure out what was going on here. He could see Dave, who had been hovering behind Kurt, come up and sit next to Blaine. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening, especially considering the look on Kurt's face. Before he could think about it, he was heading over to Kurt. "Hey babe," he said as he came up behind Kurt and wrapped his arm around his waist. He pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek, close enough to his ear to be able to whisper "go with it." He pulled back from the kiss but kept his arm around Kurt's waist. "Sorry I'm late, my sister kept calling."

Dave looked bewildered and Blaine seemed to be angry, "You two?"

"Yep," Sebastian answered quickly. "We met in New York about three weeks ago."

Kurt looked over at Sebastian before turning back towards Blaine and Dave. "I was going to tell you," he said. "You just kind of beat me to the punch." Kurt was glad that he had decided against confessing his plan to get Blaine back now. "It's kind of new, Sebastian and I."

"He took a bit of convincing to go out with me," Sebastian said with a smirk. "But once he realized how awesome I am…"

Kurt smacked his arm, "What he means is that he followed me around like a puppy and begged for a chance with me."

Sebastian laughed and for a minute, Kurt wondered who the hell was standing next to him. He remembered Sebastian as the cold, arrogant, and sleazy guy with bad fashion sense. The guy standing beside him was anything but. He seemed more content, like he'd finally found a way to drop the walls around him. "He's right, of course," Sebastian answered. "I mean really, who wouldn't chase him around New York, right?" He looked over at Blaine, who choked on his drink.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys," Dave said. The tension that was rising up between Sebastian and Blaine was pretty obvious and Dave turned to his boyfriend, "You wanna dance?"

"Sure," Blaine spit out, barely looking away from Sebastian.

"Sounds like a great idea," Sebastian said.

Kurt stood up, "Oh I left my phone in the car. Would you guys excuse us for a second?" Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand and led him out of the club. Kurt didn't stop until they got to his car when he turned around and smacked his shoulder. "What the fuck?"

"Ow," Sebastian mock pouted. "I didn't know you'd be so abusive."

"Stop playing around Sebastian. I haven't seen you in a year and you show up pretending to be my boyfriend."

Sebastian leaned up against the car, "Yeah, kind of weird right?" Kurt laughed and Sebastian smiled softly. "Look, I heard about the breakup from Blaine's Facebook page. So when I came in and saw Dave hanging back behind you, I figured out that he and Blaine had started dating and they were about to spring it on you."

Kurt frowned, "You felt bad for me."

"No," Sebastian answered. "So you are single, big deal right? But I think it was kind of shitty of them to spring it on you in public like that. So I figured, give them a little of their own medicine."

"Well thank you," Kurt said. "I was out of my depth there. So, what do we do now?"

Sebastian smirked, "I've got a proposition for you."

"I'm not sleeping with you," Kurt said quickly.

"Not yet anyways," Sebastian said with a wink, "Actually I was wondering if you'd help me out. My sister is getting married and she seems to think that being gay means that I give a flying fuck about flower arrangements and dress colors. She's kind of…well abrasive and doesn't exactly have friends."

"Must be genetic," Kurt muttered and Sebastian laughed. "So you want me to help her plan her wedding?"

"And pretend to be dating me," Sebastian added, "so my Mom will quit stuffing HIV pamphlets in my coat pockets."

Kurt leaned against his car beside Sebastian, "This is a terrible idea."

Sebastian laughed, "I'm not that bad."

"No, apparently you aren't." Kurt looked over at Sebastian, "So the deal is that you and I will pretend to date and I'll help your sister with her wedding?"

"Pretty much," Sebastian said. "You get to show Blaine that you aren't moping around after him and I don't have to take another call about whether a veil is too old fashioned."

"It can be modernized," Kurt answered quickly and smiled sheepishly at Sebastian's chuckle. "Okay, you have a deal."

Sebastian smiled, "All right then boyfriend, let's go." Sebastian held his hand out and Kurt took it, wondering just what the hell he just agreed to.


	2. Chapter 2

The knock on the door startled Sebastian from his thoughts and he headed over to open it. He had to admit that he was relieved to see Kurt standing there. "Are you okay? I haven't heard from you in two days."

"I'm fine," he replied but he wasn't fooling either one of them. "I know we aren't exactly friends or anything, but I need someone to talk to."

"Sure," Sebastian said as he stepped to the side and let Kurt in. "Two things though. One, I can't promise that I won't say something inappropriate and two," he closed the door and headed down the hall with Kurt following, "you'll have to talk while I cook."

Kurt followed Sebastian into a very impressive kitchen. "You cook?"

"I live alone in New York and have a figure to keep up. Of course I cook," Sebastian pulled out a stool, "sit."

Kurt followed the instructions, sliding into the stool and spinning it around to face the counter. Sebastian sat a wine glass in front of him and filled it up. "It smells good."

"Just pasta and salad," Sebastian said as he filled his own wine glass and resumed cutting vegetables. "So, you needed to talk?"

Kurt took a sip of his wine and sighed, "I told you about Sue's insane obsession with getting me and Blaine back together." Sebastian nodded in response. "Well, Sue set up this invitational for the New Directions, Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline. It's terrible timing for our team because we've only got a few members and the others have been practicing forever."

"Why not say no?" Sebastian asked, turing to stir his sauce. "I mean, technically Sue has no power over the show choir competitions."

"But she does have power," Kurt pointed out, "and we've tried fighting her before. It is best to just…do what she wants before things get ugly."

"Okay, so how did your team do?"

"Great actually," Kurt frowned, "not that I had anything to do with it." He drained his glass and Sebastian picked up the bottle and refilled it for him. "I ran into Blaine in the hall and we were walking back to the auditorium together when he noticed this new elevator. In hindsight, it was pretty fishy for an elevator to just pop up, but you never know with Sue. So we stepped in and the doors closed before we realized that there was bathroom."

Sebastian laughed, "Are you two serious? How could you not see that something was going on?"

"Well we did once we saw that," Kurt defended. "Of course, once we realized that this wasn't actually an elevator, panic started to set in. There was no way that we were getting the doors open, Blaine didn't have his phone on him and mine had died. We were starting to freak out when this little door opened and the scariest fucking thing in the world came out, a little Sue puppet on a tricycle."

"Saw reference," Sebastian said, "very clever. So I'm guessing that there was some kind of price for getting out of the elevator?"

"We had to kiss," Kurt said. "We tried to fake the puppet out but that didn't work. I don't know how long it was before it came back but it had gotten so hot in that tiny little space that we were both kind of freaking out. So the puppet came back and said she was pumping some kind of male arousal drug into the elevator. Blaine kind of lost it and he said we should just make a pact that it meant nothing and do it."

Sebastian put the knife down that he was using to chop and looked up at Kurt, "I bet he did." He couldn't seem to hold back the bitterness in his voice, "What happened?"

"We kissed," Kurt whispered. "I know it was a bad idea but we wanted out of that elevator. But the minute he kissed me, it was like a punch to the gut. We ran out of there as soon as the doors opened and I managed through the performance, but it just keeps replaying in my head." Kurt drained the rest of his second glass, "Is it ever gonna stop feeling like this? I kissed him and it felt like home. How am I ever going to feel that with someone else? What if I can't feel that with someone else?"

Sebastian was around the counter before Kurt finished talking. "Stand up," he said as he spun the stool around. Kurt looked at him curiously but stood up in front of Sebastian. "Can I kiss you?"

"What?!"

Sebastian stepped closer, "I don't do anything without permission, it's my number one rule. So trust me on this and let me kiss you?" Kurt nodded and Sebastian let a smile cross his lips before he leaned forward. He pressed his lips against Kurt's and he could feel the hesitation radiating off him. He held the back of Kurt's head with his hand and tilted him, just enough to give Sebastian a better angle. He put everything he had into the kiss and soon enough, Kurt was responding back to him. He broke the kiss and took a step back. "How did that feel?"

"Huh?" Kurt looked over at Sebastian, blushed, and looked back down at the floor.

"How did that kiss feel?" Sebastian reached out and tilted Kurt's chin back up so that he was eye to eye with him. "I swear this isn't some trick."

"Confusing," Kurt admitted.

"And…"

"Exciting," he whispered. "Dangerous."

"In a bad way?" Sebastian asked and was pleased when Kurt shook his head. "The point is Kurt, a kiss from another guy is most likely going to give you a reaction. Each guy and each kiss if different. Blaine's kiss feels safe and easy because it is familiar. You have a history together, a long one, and you aren't likely to ever really forget that. But if you want him back because it is easy, or safe, or because you think you won't find someone else…those aren't the right reason to be with someone. And if those are your reasons, you should give someone else a chance to win you over."

Kurt's eyes, which had strayed from Sebastian's after his last answer, snapped back to Sebastian's. "Are you…"

"I like you," Sebastian admitted. "I didn't actually plan it that way, but I do. You are drop dead gorgeous, even if you still dress like you should be on a Puerto Rican pride float. You are also smart, funny, and just the right amount of bitchy. That said, if you really do love Blaine because he makes you feel loved and wanted, then I completely understand. But if he doesn't make you feel like that…you deserve to. Just…think about it?"

"If I promise to think about," Kurt said, "will you kiss me again?"

He didn't even think about, just surged forward and kissed Kurt again. This time there was no hesitation, Kurt kissed back. Sebastian could almost feel the spark between them, or maybe that was just him, but it was one of the single best kisses he'd ever had. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, letting his hand rest on his lower back, and pulled him closer. Kurt responded, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and taking control of the kiss to suck on Sebastian's tongue.

"Umhm…" the sound of his sister's throat clearing caused both of the boys to break apart. Kurt's eyes flitted over to his sister and he buried his head in Sebastian's shoulder. "We eat here," she pointed out.

Sebastian reluctantly broke away from Kurt to address his sister. "Dinner is in 20 minutes. Did you need something Delia?"

"Nope," she said with a grin, "but I enjoyed the show. You staying for dinner Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head, "I should get back home."

"Don't forget, tomorrow at 11:00am for dress shopping."

"I won't miss it," Kurt turned to look at Sebastian, "Bye."

"Bye," Sebastian responded. He watched Kurt leave the kitchen and was surprise that his sister waited until the door closed before turning to him. "Don't start," he said as he resumed cooking.

"Oh please," Delia said. "You have to dish."

"You act like you've never walked in on me kissing someone before."

Delia took a seat in the stool Kurt had vacated. "Well sure, but you aren't actually dating Kurt so I'm a little surprised." Sebastian looked up at her with wide eyes, "Oh…was that supposed to be a secret. Come on Seb, I would have known WAY before now if you were dating someone. I figured you found an old friend that was back in town and made a deal so that he would get mom off your back and help me out with the wedding."

"You are surprisingly perceptive," Sebastian answered. "He has an ex-fiance, Blaine."

"Ah, I remember Blaine."

"Yep," Sebastian tossed the pasta in the water. "Anyways, Blaine and Kurt were at Scandals the night I got into town. I was little shocked, cause Blaine's Facebook had said they ended the engagement. Then I saw this guy we knew, Dave, walk up to them. It was kind of obvious that he was dating Blaine and they were telling Kurt about it."

"What a douche," Delia said.

Sebastian laughed, "My thoughts exactly. Plus, Dave used to bully Kurt before he came out. I mean, I know Kurt has forgiven him and everything, but you'd think that would at least give Blaine some reservation about dating Dave."

"So you stepped in and saved the day?"

"Something like that," Sebastian admitted. "It pissed me off, the way Blaine treated Kurt. Back in high school, I admit that it was a fun game for me. Blaine would always text me and despite how graphic I'd get, he'd never tell me to stop. But then he cheated on Kurt and only a few months later, I'm standing at Dalton because Blaine is giving this over the top performance that ends in a proposal. I thought about telling Kurt then, about all the times Blaine would almost encourage me to flirt with him, but I didn't think it was my business after all that I had done."

Delia laughed, "You like him. I mean like…you seriously like him."  
"I guess," Sebastian said, "that I kind of always did. It was fun, watching him get all relied up like a baby tiger."

"And he is certainly not a baby anymore," Delia pointed out.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "I've noticed. Do you want to hear the rest or not?" Delia nodded and Sebastian continued, "I walked up to him and pretended that we were dating. It's not impossible, Kurt and I both live in New York. Blaine was furious and I made a deal with Kurt. If he pretended to date me and got mom off my back, plus help with the wedding, then I would play things up around Blaine and make him so jealous that he'd beg for Kurt back."

"So, is it working?"

"They kissed," Sebastian said. "McKinley has this demented principal slash cheerleading coach who has, for some unknown reason, made getting Kurt and Blaine back together her priority. She locked them in an elevator and refused to let them out until they kissed."

"Ah," Delia said. "So Kurt came over here to tell you about the kiss because I'm guessing it made him remember their relationship. And you, you clever clever boy, decided that you'd better make a move before you are out of the running altogether."

Sebastian handed her the salad bowl, "I'm not being devious. If he really loves Blaine and Blaine makes him happy, I'll step back. But I don't think Blaine makes him happy, I think Blaine makes him feel safe. And he deserves both."

"Oh my god, you have turned into a complete sap." Delia pulled out her phone and snapped a pic, "I need documentation of this momentous occasion."

"How did you ever get someone to agree to marry you and overlook that Smythe personality?"

"Hypnosis," Delia responded, "and I'm fucking excellent in bed."

Sebastian laughed, "Another famous Smythe trait."


End file.
